Protect You With My Life
by JeanOtakuXL
Summary: This is a fanfic recreation of a scene from Inuyasha The Final Act Episode 18 The Day of Days. Now this took me to much time watching the scene of the episode back to back to get every lines written while even if I miss some few that's not my fault. Also this fanfic will contain some few sorta fluffy moments in it. Enjoy.


Protect You With My Life

"I'm lonely." Kagome slowly slumps forward on the top of her desk as she moped with a sad expression. "And after I finally came back home." She burying her face with her folded arms.

Ever since she got back home from feudal era because her studies for the entrance exam, and discovering that her mother, grandfather, and Sota are out since they've won a trip to the a hot spring. Throughout the whole day she had the house all to herself, despite her worries of school but later finds out that today is Sunday. Tries to cook a good meal for herself although she wish she had her mother's cooking the most.

After taking a nice calming bath, Kagome decides to sleep only to realize it's the middle of day, and it's too noisy. Deciding against it, she determined to get some of her studying done. But for some reason she cannot do so which makes her so frustrated. Adding to that she would expect, Inuyasha to show up in her time period to bother her at this time. However she knew that wouldn't be the cast.

Kagome slowly doze off as the mere thought of him being here would have help ease her loneliness.

By nightfall not know how long she has being sleeping she notice that she felt something heavy on her back, and warm on her.

"Mmm... heavy..." She sleepily mumbled.

Her eyes slowly open slightly as she glance over of what it was until she immediately waken to see that her blanket was on her.

"Hmm? Wha- My blanket?"

As she was trying to think what her blanket was doing here, but starts to realize the reason why her blanket was on her leaving to believe that somebody put it on her. She knew right away who could have done it.

She turns around to glance over to see a familiar dog eared boy sitting in her bed with his legs crossed along with his arms crossed tucked in both the sleeves of his red robe. He looks at her with the usual look on his face.

"So you sleep well?" He asked.

Kagome didn't answer that question she just sat there looking at him with tears forming up from her hazel eyes. Just the sight of him just brought to much joy after she had been the house alone. But now she not alone, Inuyasha was here with her. In her very own room. Just the two of them.

"Inuyasha." She tearful replied.

Seeing her tears, Inuyasha nervously freaked out wondering if he did something wrong to upset her.

"What it is?! I didn't do anything wrong I swear!"

"N-No. That's not it." She wiped her tears away while, Inuyasha looking at her confused.

"I'm just so glad to see you that's all." She smiled softy making him blush a bit while he looked away from her.

"Duhh... okay. So uh here. Kaede said you should hold on to this."

He handed out, Kagome's longbow (The Bow of Mount Azusa)

"The bow of Mount Azusa?"

"Your spiritual powers may be sealed, but it may help you clear you mind. And it would probably help your battle against entrance exam."

"Yeah." She takes the bow from him. "I'm not sure how much uses it will be, but thanks."

Kagome wondered that he came all this way from the feudal era just to give her bow to help her clear her mind from all the stressful tension she had been throughout the whole day. Not to mention the fact her spiritual power was seal by, Magatsuhi due to the fact that he fears of her purifying him with her power.

It seems that all her emotional feeling she has been going through by not able to save, Sango's brother, Kohaku to purify the Shikon Jewel shard from him. Or the fact she is now useless to help anyone now that she can't uses her powers. But now with, Inuyasha here giving her weapon, encouraging her on her exam, and being in her house finally made those troublesome feelings dissipate.

Hearing the window slide open seeing him crouch over the edge of it ready take his leave which shocked her.

"Well guess I'll being seeing ya. Later." He said.

'What?! No! Inuyasha don't go! Don't leave me all alone again!' Kagome saying to herself in her mind as she had to think of something to prevent him from leaving.

"WAIT! SIT BOY!" She yelled.

With those commanding words the Beads of Subjugation glowed sending him crashing down hard face first to the ground.

"GYAAHH!"

The impact from him crashing to the ground so hard it made the whole house shake slightly.

"Why?!" Inuyasha painful grumbled.

Once everything was all settled down from that, both Kagome, and Inuyasha were sitting side by side in her bedroom with her arms hugging her knees with her head hung down still feeling in depress in her face. After going over the whole details that her family are gone, and been in the house all alone, Inuyasha wonders why she couldn't just come back to feudal era anyways.

"So nobody's here?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Keh! That's stupid. Instead of sitting here feeling sorry for yourself you couldn't just come back."

"Look it's not that easy." She looked away from him. "For one thing I have school tomorrow. Plus mom, and everyone might come home soon."

Inuyasha groan by that fact, but however he clearly understands. Not looking at her he asked one simple question to her. The one question that he wanted to ask to, Kagome since it was his other reason why he came to her era in the first place.

"Listen, Kagome. Do you... Do you like living here in this world?"

Feeling surprised of him asking that question was super rare for him to ask her that. She looked at him closely as she respond.

"Yeah of course I do. This is where I was born, and raised. And my family, and friends are here."

"Of course." Inuyasha sighed. He now felt stupid for asking that.

"What brought this on?" Kagome asked.

"Hey look... Uh... How do you feel by staying on this side until the battle with, Naraku is over."

Just then he felt, Kagome's hand placing on his forehead which she place her hand on hers.

"Huh. There's no fever." She exclaimed.

"I'm not delirious okay! I'm just looking out for you!" He snapped at her only to cause him feeling more guilt in him for shouting at her face.

"Oh I see. Well guess you don't need me there anymore." She then turns away from him with her finger circling around on the mattress. "Next thing you know you'll be going to the hot springs with, Miroku, and Sango."

"No I'm going to any hot springs." He protested.

Inuyasha notice some on the side of her desk. One of the fake Shikon Jewel key-chains that her grandfather given to her.

"Kagome this is only a fake am I right?" He asked holding it by his hand.

"It's a lucky charm." She nodded. "We sell them at our shrine."

Looking at the charm this comes to a concussion to what is really causing the seal to, Kagome's spiritual power.

"Maybe, Magatsuhi was able to seal your spiritual power because that was Kiyko wish back when she was still alive."

"Huh?" She wondering what, Inuyasha is talking about.

"Originally the Shikon Jewel was neither good or evil. It would reflect the heart of it's owner, but within the jewel good and evil are constantly at battle. When, Kikyo died after we wounded at each other she had no intention of being reincarnated."

"I see." Kagome agreed. "All the feelings she had for you are channel into the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome flashback the day she first came to the feudal era, and when she was being attack by Mistress Centipede with the jewel came right out of her body.

"Until they were reborn on me." She added. "And I ended up bring it back to the feudal era."

"So even if the seal from your powers was, Kikyo's wish." He continued. "It was only because she didn't want to fight anymore. The jewel grained her... her wish."

Kagome realize something that her grandfather told her about the whole purpose of the Shikon Jewel really is.

"That reminds me of something."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"My grandpa once said when the person obtains the jewel the one and only correct wish then the jewel will be purified, and disappear from this world forever. Even if sealing my powers is, Kikyo's wish somehow it wasn't the one only correct wish my grandpa was talking about."

Inuyasha watched her agreeing everything as she goes on with this whole information about the Shikon Jewel.

"Not only that. I promise, Kikyo that I will fight."

Kagome reflects the moment of what, Kikyo said to her before her death.

''Kagome. The rest is up to you.'' Those were the last words that stuck in her mind after her death.

"That's why had to do this. I have no choose." She looked down staring at her knees.

"Inuyasha. Do you think I'll be stronger once the seal is removed?" She asked him only for him to be surprise by her decision to keep on going, and keep on fighting against, Naraku.

"So you've choose to fight? Is that what your saying to me?"

"I know I want to see this through but I know I can't stay with you guys unless I get stronger." She then warmly smile at him. "Anyway I should say thanks. It's sweet that you're worried about me."

"Well I- uh. I guess so."

Without a warning, Kagome slowly scoots over close to him, as she lean her head down to his shoulder nuzzling.

"Just please let me stay with you."

Inuyasha heart was pounding for how close contact she is in with him. Hearing her saying how she would want to stay with him. How she want to keep by his side no matter what the outcome is about to occur. Inuyasha knew what she meant. After all they been through, ever since they met, ever since they set out this journey to collect all the Shikon Jewel shards while fighting against, Naraku. How he made friends along the way. How they spend time together through good times, and bad. Everything that, Kagome believe in him, and how he believe in her. How much she had brought him to a life he never had. How she pulled him out from all the suffering, pain of his past.

He knew of what she said to him was really meaningful. Kagome will always stay by his side, and he know deep down to his heart that he will never want to leave by her side. And he would never allow anything happen to her. He would not want her to end up the same fate as, Kikyo did. He would no allow, Kagome to die.

"Kagome..."

He reach out to take her hand which made gasped.

"If that's what you want. Then I promise I'll protect you with my life." He said looking strongly deep to her eyes.

Upon him vowing to that promise made her heart skip a beat while she feels his hand holding tight to hers not daring to let go.

"Inuyasha?" She murmured.

They look into their eyes. Not daring to leave contact to one another. Her brown hazel eyes are gazing upon his golden ones.

Her cheeks flush slight red as his head leans in close to her.

Was he... going to do what she is thinking he was willing to do? Is he going to... kiss her?

Kagome lean close as both of their lips slowly closing in as their about to make a collision.

'Is he going to kiss me?' She said in her mind. 'Yeah. I think he is.'

Their lips...are now locked in place. Causing, Kagome to moan pleasantly as she closed her eyes the same goes to, Inuyasha's. Their kiss was so powerful as they couldn't imagine. His kiss was oh so sweet same goes to hers as the taste of their tenderly embrace in their mouths was slowly becoming so intoxicant.

Tears pours out of her eyes down to her cheeks as she felt so much passion rushing through her.

'Inuyasha.' Her mind was lost with words.

After 10 minutes of kissing, Kagome, and Inuyasha pulled away let her catch her breath.

"...Inu...yasha..." Kagome voice murmured. Her face was now flushed red by both side of her cheeks.

"Kagome." Inuyasha softy with his hand still holding on to hers as his other stroke her long black hair.

His hand rest on the left side of her cheek as he wipe her tear with his thumb. Kagome couldn't stop herself crying with the tears of joy as she wanted to kiss him even more which they did with much more passion.

Inuyasha lifted her up, carrying by his arms which, Kagome was not expecting it as she pulled away from his lips.

"...In...Inu...yasha?" Her face was now more red as, Iunyasha carry her over to her bed gently lowering her down.

Her heart was racing in fast pace same goes to, Inuyasha's as he now on top of her staring her down.

"Kagome. I love you."

Her eye grew wide not believing what she heard coming from him. He loves him? Does he truly have a feeling for her? Even after he emotional lost of, Kikyo after she bid her final farewell to him. But even though she confessed herself feeling in love with him she knew that, Kikyo means so much to him, and can't abandon her. But now it's seem that she is now more a lot to him now. She was so much to him now. No matter how much he cares for her, Inuyasha would never let that get in the way for his true feelings for, Kagome.

"Inuyasha..." She sniffed sobbing her eyes.

Her voice was choked up, as she has a huge lump stuck in her throat.

"I...I... lov-"

'Why can't I say it?' Kagome was wondering out loud. ''Just say it to him!''

"Inu...yasha I..." She whimper with his hand holding hers to place on the side of his face as he gave her a soft smile.

"Just say it you idiot." He said.

Kagome smiled as she gain her courage to say it.

"I... love you too, Inuyasha."

Both, Kagome, and Inuyasha proceed to kiss more as they share so much love, and sweet passion to one another. Their lips wrestled together as moan, and groan escape through them. Pulling away from their kissing grasp with much with them panting to catch some air, Kagome then takes his hand, and guides it toward the opening of her sweater down beneath.

"Ka...Kagome? What are you...?" His eyes widen.

"Touch me." She sheepishly.

His mind is shouting many times of. "WHAT!?"

"I want to let you feel me, Inuyasha." She mumbled, and trembled from her sentence.

"Uh... I... Y-you s-sure?" His eyes shifted each different direction as his face was blush red.

"Mmhmm." She nodded. "I just want you to be happy. I just want you to show me how you true want me." She looked away now blushing deep red. Her eye was hidden by the front bangs of her hair.

"Um... Okay. Uh... where do you want me to?" He asked sheepishly.

Kagome take his hand, and gilded it underneath her sweater.

"Rub me here." She said whimpering.

"Uh...yeah. Okay." He gulped.

He slowly rubs stomach area causing, Kagome to shiver.

Moans escaped out her mouth which made, Inuyasha hesitantly stop.

"I'm sorry, Kagome... I..."

But she interrupt him by placing a single finger on his lip to silence him.

"No more words." She said with shy smile.

Her eyes glisten upon him making wanting to continue on rubbing her soft smooth belly.

Kagome felt his fingers tracing around her with her body now trembling. Inuyasha tires his best to not hurt her with his claws.

Inuyasha now was feeling the same thing as she is with his half-demon body was now trembling as well. He felt dog-like ears droop as he listens her moaning which made each of his ears twitch by the sound of her. His heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was almost going to burst of his chest.

"Kagome. Can I..." He hesitate to say with his hand gripping the edge of her sweater wanting to pull it up to see half of her.

She nodded as of sign of acceptance which he slowly tug, and lifted her sweater up only half way revealing her fair skin tone abdomen. Inuyasha mouth trembled as he bite his lower lip.

Kagome also did the same as she watch him observe every detail of her as, Inuyasha lower himself down with his face closing in on her. Like a inu-demon he is he start to sniff at her making him smell the pleasure of her scent.

"UH?! Inuyasha! Don't do that!" She squealed shoving his face away with her hands.

"Hey! You wanted this right? You said you were okay with this." He grumbled.

"I said it's okay to feel, and touch me. Not sniff on me."

"Feh! Whatever. Just lay there, and let me do what you tell me to do." Said in annoyance.

"Well. You could... HUH?!" She gasped feeling, Inuyasha was twirling his finger around her belly button causing her to burst out laughing.

"HAHA! I-Inuaysha! D-Don't...HAHAHAHA! N-N-Not there! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Keh! Look like the wench has a weak spot." He grin his point teeth as he continues to torture her.

"S-STOP! HAHAHAHA! I-I-I c-can't breath! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Why? Thought you be strong. Looks like you not at this moment."

Inuyasha shows no mercy on, Kagome as he continues to torment her.

'Oh crap I'm gonna pee if he keeps doing this!'

Kagome has to reach out to grab his ears as she starts to fondle them around which, Inuyasha reacted.

"GAH! HEY!" He shouted.

"It's pay back time!" She makes an evil grin at him. She start to tickle his ears.

"Ahhh! Hee! Ha! Ha! Ha! Cut it out woman! Ahaha!"

"No can do doggy!"

Inuyasha was now being tormented by her powerful tickling fingers while, Kagome continues to fondle, and mess with his ears more, and more.

"Stop it! Y-Your gonna make me pee! AhhhHahaha!"

She stops as he sigh in relief that she finally stopped.

"Guess we're even now." She smirked.

He only replied with a growl as he was so irritated by her antics. But it was eventually calmed by her reaching up to his face giving him a peck on the lips which made him blush.

"Don't give me that. You've started it."

"Keh! Well maybe I should finish it." He gave her a sly look on which makes her giggle.

"Oh, Inuyasha." She chuckled.

They both huddled together in her bed with, Inuyasha holding on to her, as well as, Kagome holding his hand as they decide to have a little nap together that until...

"Kagome we're home!"

Kagome's eye grew very wide with her face completely red for hearing her mother's voice calling out as she was home, along with her grandpa, and her brother, Sota.

'Oh crap!' She shouted in her thoughts.

Inuyasha's ear perked up from hearing her mother.

"Huh? Oh... seems that your family is home."


End file.
